The Winning Ticket
by Adri29
Summary: Jerry wins the lottery and loses the ticket..Elaine,George and Kramer are jealous and want a share.


The Winning Ticket-By Adri29 

(Setting-Jerry's Apartment)

Jerry 

3,7,16,5,8,22!

I won! I won the New York Lottery!

(Apartment buzzer goes off, Jerry; a little jumpy from excitement sees whom it is)

Elaine 

It's me

(Jerry Buzzes her in)

Jerry

I have to call my friends, my family, wow! I have 5 million dollars!

(Elaine enters)

Jerry

You will not believe this

Elaine:

What?

Jerry:

I won the New York Lottery; you are looking at a multi-millionaire

Elaine

Get out! (Pushes jerry into the wall)

Jerry

You got to stop doing that, you're going to hurt someone one day

Elaine:

Ya and you'll be the one to pay for their medical bill (chuckles at the thought)

Jerry

No you are.

Elaine:

So what are you going to do with all that money, I mean you have enough already. I should've been the one to win the lottery.

Jerry

I don't really know, I'd share of course, maybe go on a vacation. I really don't know.

Right now I'm just mesmerized at the thought.

Elaine:

How much sharing are you going to do?

Jerry

I see dollar signs in your eyes

Elaine

Hey, you're the one who said that you'll share.

(Kramer enters)

Elaine

Guess who just one the New York lottery?

Kramer

Who

Elaine

You're looking at him

Kramer

You won the lottery? I didn't even no you buy tickets.

Jerry

I was feeling lucky so I gave it a shot.

Kramer:

How much? 250k?

Jerry

No, more like 5 million.

Kramer

Wowza!(Drops a glass)

Jerry

Oh, look what you've done.

Kramer

You can afford to buy a new one.

(Scene ends)

Setting-Monks

(Jerry has just told George that he won the lottery)

George

Are you kidding around with me?I don't like jokes about these things.

Jerry

No I really one the lottery

George

Wow I can't believe this

Jerry

I know

George

You're a millionaire!

Jerry

I know

George

I'm the unemployed guy; I should be the one winning lottery ticket.

Jerry

I'll share

George

How much?

Jerry

Why does everyone ask me that? You should be happy for me, not trying to get as much of it as you can.

George

I'm money hungry,I have nothing to do with it but I want it..it's a craving to be rich and powerful,to be looked up to instead of down.

Waitress

What would you like to order?

Jerry

The usual

George:

Same as him

Waitress leaves

George

What was that? You ask me to come here and tell me you won the lottery, then u go and order the usual!

Jerry

(Puzzled) and……..

George

You're a millionaire now! Order something more… Expensive,better yet,tell me in a more exspensive restaurant..fine dining,we can do that more often now.

Jerry

You mean I can fine dine more often now,plus I haven't cashed in the ticket; I'm not a millionaire yet.

George

What are you waiting for? Cash it in!

Jerry

No, I want to make sure I won; I don't want to make a fool of myself.

George

Well if you didn't want to make a fool of yourself you would have double-checked before you went and told everyone!

Jerry

I blurted it out when Elaine came in, you would've found out before I double-checked anyways.

George

You have the ticket on you?

Waitress comes with food

Jerry

Thanks

George

Thanks

Jerry

No, I don't have it on me.

George

Well where is it?

Jerry

You really think I'm going to tell you?

Scene ends

Setting-Monks

Kramer

How much do you think he'll give us?

George

No clue.

Kramer

Hmm..A fair amount I guess.

George

I went to the local convinience store today, to buy a ticket; you know if jerry can win then I can too right? So I ask the cashier guy to get me a ticket and he refuses! Who is he to judge whether I buy a ticket or not?

Kramer

I bet he's money hungry, doesn't want anyone to have a chance at winning the lottery cause he wants to.

George

That's crazy.

Kramer

Ya(does his famous hand gesture)

Scene ends

Setting-Jerry's Apartment

Jerry

3,7,16,5,8,22,yup those are the winning numbers.

Elaine

You still unsure of what you're going to buy?and what your going to share?

Jerry

Actually I'm thinking of buying every single Superman comic ever made and a lifetime's supply of every kind of cereal.

Elaine

What a waste

Jerry

Hey it's my money; you can do what you want with your share

Elaine

Which is?

Jerry

Well I've got to figure it out. I have 5 million; I'd at least like 2 million for myself. I'll give 1 million to my parents, that is if they take it. Now I've got 4 million. Ok, uh..500 grand to uncle Leo, that's 3,500,000 left. Hmm..Ok then,500 thousand to you, Kramer and George. I have 2 million left (checks his calculator) yup 2 million left,perfecto!

Elaine

500,000 dollars, wow!

Jerry

I ought to call my parents.

(jerry picks up the phone and dials the number)

Morty

Hello?

Jerry'

Dad,hi.you will never believe this

Morty

What?

Jerry

I won the new york lottery!

Morty

Your kidding?

Jerry

Why would I call you about this if I were kidding?

Morty

How much money?

Jerry

5 million

morty

holy cow

Helen get over hear,our son is a millionaire!

Helen

What?

Morty

Jerry won the lottery!

Helen

He did?let me talk to him!

Jerry?

Jerry

Mom I won the lottery

Helen

Are you kidding?

Jerry

Wow nobody believes me

Helen

How much?

Jerry

5 million

Helen

Are you sure about this because we don't want to be finding out it's a false alarm.

Jerry

I'm sure I just double-checked the numbers.

Helen

Who knew it my son a millionaire!you should give some to charity you don't need the money as much as they do.

Jerry

Ya I'll give them a bit,but I thought you might want to know that I'm giving you guys 1 million!

Helen

Don't we don't need the money

Morty

How much is he giving?

Helen

A million

Morty

What the hell is your problem!take it!

Helen

Jerry how about giving us 100 thousand,that seems more reasonable.

Morty

I want a million!

Jerry

Mom take the million,I have 5!

Helen

Are you sure?

Jerry

Of course I'm sure

Helen

Alright thankyou son! We're coming to new york to visit,since we have the extra money.

Jerry

Ok let me know your flight details when you get them.Bye

Elaine

They took it?

Jerry

Yup,(with a grin)now we have to cash it in.

Scene Ends

(Setting- Local convenience store,2 days later.)

Cashier-This is not a winning ticket.

Jerry

What are you talking about?

Cashier

The numbers you have are 3,7,16,5,8,22,and the winning numbers are 3,7,16,5,8,22,see they are different.

Elaine

What do you mean,they are the same!

Cashier

Let me HOLD the ticket rather then see it.

Jerry

Fine

(Cashier runs with ticket)

Jerry

He stole my ticket!

(Scene ends)

Setting-monks,1 day later

Kramer

Did you find the guy who stole your ticket?

Jerry

No, but they are still looking.i had to tell my parents what happened.they are so disappointed.they were looking forward to coming here.they haven't been here for some time now.

Elaine

Well I guess we can say goodbye to being rich.

(Cashier guy walks into monks)

Jerry

Is it just me or does that guy look just like the cashier guy at the convenience store?

Elaine

That's him!

George:

That is the same guy who wouldn't sell me a ticket!

(Jerry walks up to the guy)

Jerry

Hey you, you stole my lottery ticket.

Cashier guy

Hey you think you can go around making such accusations?who do you think you are?Sherlock holmes?

Jerry

No I am jerry Seinfeld and I know that you stole my ticket.

Cashier Guy

Seinfeld?the comedian?I love your work.

Jerry

Really?well that's not the point that's my lottery ticket you have.

Cashier Guy

Well you want it..here take it,every piece of it.

(he rips the ticket into shreds)

Jerry

Why did you do that?

Cashier Guy

I wasn't stupid like you,i didn't wait to cash it in.

THE END


End file.
